


The Pitfall of Being a Speedster

by Twilight_Archangel



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Diapers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Archangel/pseuds/Twilight_Archangel
Summary: We all know Wally West. Funny, good-looking, super heroic and smart. However, what we don't know is that when he started a Kid Flash, his new metabolism made it difficult to control his body. His embarrassing secret? He had to wear diapers.





	The Pitfall of Being a Speedster

**Author's Note:**

> So, I read a fanfic with this idea and it stirred my imagination. Please, tell me what do you think!

The Pitfall Of Being A Speedster

Wally West had many things he prided of himself. He was really good-looking, had a great sense of humor, he was a freaking superhero and everybody loves a ginger, right? Wally Rudolf West was indeed a very lucky being, especially after he became Kid Flash. He was Keystone City’s hero, and sidekick to Central City’s hero, The Flash. But what many people didn’t know is that there was a very bad side effect of being a speedster. One he was so ashamed of, it hurt his self-esteem and didn’t allow him to see all the good things about himself.

You see, because a speedster’s metabolism is so fast, he is required to eat a lot. A lot. He was a human vacuum, his speed made him really hungry all the time. However, as much food came in… he also had to “let it out”. His uncle, Barry Allen, had the same problems when he started, and he said it would take some time for his body to adjust to the transformation to a meta-human. Barry fixed it by taking caloric pills instead of binge eating. However, Wally was too young for such pills, so he had to stick with the eating.

So, as he ate, he had trouble controlling his bodily functions. The only remedy available for him was to wear diapers until he developed some control. It was embarrassing for him. He was fifteen years old, and he had to wear diapers like a baby. What was worse was feeling like he had no control over his action, eventually wetting and soiling himself in the worst situations and the most uncomfortable times. Wally really felt like a baby.

He really didn’t sign up for that when he became a speedster.

Only his uncle and his parents knew about his problem. The issue was that Wally was growing closer to Robin, the Boy Wonder, and Batman’s protégé. They really had become best friends, and he didn’t know how Robin would want to be his friend if he learned of his problem. Wally was mortified. He was scared and ashamed. He hated it.

So, at the moment, Wally was hanging out with Dick Grayson, Robin, who just the week prior had told him his identity. Wally felt honored that Robin would go to such lengths to make sure they had a most amazing friendship. But if Dick knew the truth, he would be not just disgusted, but ashamed to have him as a friend.

Wally was walking by Dick’s side, they had just left the movies and Wally had like three bags of popcorn. Dick wondered where all that food went. If only he knew.

“Man, that was such an amazing movie!” said Wally excitedly as they walked side by side. “Who do you think is a better Avenger? Thor or Iron Man?”

Dick snickered. “Come on, Captain America is the best!”

“Yeah, he’s really badass,” said Wally with a smile. However, he stopped when felt his stomach grumble. He froze in fear. No, wait, not here! Not now!

“Uh, dude?” asked Dick as he looked at Wally’s ghostly face. “You okay?”  
Wally couldn’t reply. He felt his bowels give up. Suddenly he was filling his diaper, messing himself like a little baby. Wally wanted to cry, he was so pathetic! It was the most terrible curse in history. His bladder gave up too and he started flooding his diaper as well. It was the worst thing that has ever happened.

“Walls, what’s…?” asked Dick and he stepped forward to check on his friend, however, he was taken back by a sudden strong smell. “Uh…”

That’s when Wally began to cry silently.

Dick looked dumbstruck. “Wally… did you just… crapped your pants?”

Wally wanted to run at super speed and never face Dick again, but he hated running when his diaper was full. He just walked away, feeling the mess on his backside, feeling completely humiliated.

Dick pinched his nose but followed his friend. “Hey, it’s alright. Accident happen…”

“You don’t know how bad this is!” wailed Wally. “Because of my metabolism, I can’t control when I go to the bathroom! I have to wear fucking diapers, and when I lose control… I… I’m just a walking stench all over! It’s awful, Dick… I hate this...”

Dick was taken back. Wally wears diapers? He can’t controls when he goes? That really sounds shitty, no pun intended. “Oh… I’m sorry, Wally. I didn’t know.”

“I bet… you’re thinking I’m disgusting,” said Wally with pain. 

“No, of course not! You can’t help it! There is nothing wrong with wearing diapers, I know it must be terrible but… I love you the same, got it?” said Dick as he hold his breath and wrapped his arms around Wally.

Wally hugged him and cried a little.

“Hey, it’s alright,” said Dick and then looked at Wally in the eyes and smiled. “Now, why don’t you change your diaper and we get out of here?”

Wally wiped the snot form his nose. “Alright… I have a diaper on my backpack, just in case…”

Dick grabbed the backpack and pushed Wally into the cinema’s bathrooms. He was glad to find it deserted. He opened the back and got out the adult diaper and handed it to Wally. “It’s okay, buddy, I know it must be terrifying. But I still love you, okay? Now, get changed… um… if you need help, let me know…”

Wally blinked. “Are you saying you’re willing to help me change my diaper?”

Dick shrugged. “I deal with the likes of Joker, Two-Face and Riddler. I think I can handle one dirty diaper…”

Wally blushed, but he realized he was really lucky to have Dick as a friend. He really loved him ten times more after this. Now, if only he could forget about the pitfalls of being a speedster, everything would be amazing.


End file.
